Security systems are generally known. Such systems typically include a physical barrier (e.g., walls, doors, etc.) that define and protect a secured area and number of sensors placed around a periphery or within the secured area for the detection of intruders. The sensors may include one or more switches placed on doors or windows. The sensors may also include passive infrared (PIR) detectors and/or motion detectors.
The sensors of a security system are typically connected to an access control panel. The control panel may be armed or disarmed by an occupant through a user interface on the control panel.
The control panel may typically be armed in one of two modes. In a first alarm away mode, the control panel may monitor all sensors for intruders. In a second alarm stay mode, the control panel may only monitor sensors on a periphery of the protected space with interior sensors deactivated.
Once armed, the control panel may monitor the appropriate set of sensors based upon the mode. Upon activation of an intrusion detection sensor, the control panel may activate a local alarm and/or send an alarm signal to a central monitoring station.
While such systems work well, they are difficult to adapt to different reporting requirements. For example, security systems for small areas are typically structured to generate an alarm if any monitored sensor is activated. Often the alarm is only reported locally. In the event that one monitored sensor is to be given a higher priority and is to be reported to a central monitoring station, the panel must be reprogrammed. Accordingly, a need exists for move flexible methods of adapting alarm systems to varying reporting requirements.